gaymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures Of Priscilla, Queen Of The Desert, The
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch vorsorglich: Spoilerwarnung Bernadette, Mitzi und Felicia, drei Travestiekünstler in Sydney, haben es satt, vom verwöhnten Publikum für ihre Auftritte nicht entsprechend gewürdigt zu werden. Eines Tages hat Mitzi ein Engagement in einem Nachtclub mitten im australischen Outback, in Alice Springs, an Land gezogen. Also beschließen die drei, sich auf die Reise zu machen. Nur womit? Felicia hat da eine Idee und so steht eines Tages ein ausgemusterter Reisebus vor der Tür. Also werden die Fummel und Schminkkoffer gepackt und auf geht es zu einer abenteuerlichen Reise. Im kulturell zurückgebliebenen Niemandsland machen den Drag-Queens aber nicht nur spießige Bewohner und prollige Machos zu schaffen, auch innerhalb der kleinen Gemeinschaft kommt es zu Streitereien, besonders als der Bus mitten im Nirgendwo liegen bleibt. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zielort kommt so langsam das kleine Geheimnis von Mitzi ans Tageslicht. Zuerst rückt "sie" damit heraus, dass er schon mal verheiratet war, und später müssen Bernadette und Felicia sogar von der Existenz eines Sohnes erfahren. Unterwegs erleben die drei allerdings einige haarsträubende Abenteuer. So treffen sie auf eine Gruppe Aboriginals, mit denen sie eine Party am Lagerfeuer feiern und zum anderen verliebt sich Bernadette in Bob, einen älteren Mann, der ihnen mit ihrem kaputten Bus behilflich ist. english Spoiler warning Anthony "Tick" Belrose a.k.a. Mitzi Del Bra, a drag queen, decides to accept an offer to perform at a casino in Alice Springs, a town in rural Australia. After persuading his friends and fellow performers, Bernadette Bassenger - a recently bereaved transsexual woman - and Adam Whitely a.k.a. Felicia Jollygoodfellow - an irritatingly flamboyant and obnoxious drag queen - to join him, the three set out for Alice Springs in a large tour bus which Adam/Felicia christens "Priscilla, Queen of the Desert". Guy Pearce plays Adam/Felicia, Terrence Stamp plays Bernadette and Hugo Weaving plays Tick/Mitzi. Encountering on the way the less accepting attitudes of rural Australia, sexual violence and the problems of vehicle breakdowns, the troupe eventually arrive at their destination with costumes and dance routines already sorted. Before they arrive in Alice Springs, Tick reveals that he is married and the trip is a favour for his wife who runs the casino where they will be performing. Upon arrival, they then learn that Tick and his wife have a young son. français Mitzi Del Bra une drag queen, est fatiguée de jouer dans les pubs et cabarets de Sydney, et accepte l'offre de jouer dans un casino à Alice Springs, au coeur de l'Australie. Il convainc ses deux amis et collègues de venir avec lui : Bernadette Bassenger - un transsexuel dont le petit ami vient de mourir - et Felicia Jollygoodfellow - un jeune et irritant homosexuel et drag queen -. Ils partent ainsi dans ce bus, acheté à des Suédois, qu'ils rebaptisent "Priscilla, Folle du désert". Rencontrant en cours de route l'attitude rurale australienne - beaucoup moins tolérante envers l'homosexualité que la mégalopole - des violences sexuelles, et réussissant à surmonter les nombreuses pannes de leur bus, la troupe finit par atteindre Alice Springs, prête à jouer le show qu'ils ont répété durant le voyage. Mais avant d'arriver à Alice, Mitzi révèle qu'il est en fait marié, et que le voyage qu'il a entrepris était surtout destiné à rendre une faveur à sa femme, lesbienne, qui détient le casino, et qui lui a demandé de prendre en charge, pour au moins un bout de temps, leur enfant, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * Im Videoladen hängt ein Poster von "Ein schräger Vogel" (1993) - ebenfalls von Stephen Elliott und mit Hugo Weaving. * Die Zeile "Gezeigt in Dragarama in ausgesuchten Kinos" im Abspann ist (ein kleines Dankeschön) für die Kinos, die während der finalen Tanzszene eine Diskokugel und buntes Licht einsetzen. * Das bekannte Lederkleid, das dem Film einen Oscar eingebracht hat, kostet nur $7. * Hugo Weavings Filmfigur basiert auf Sydneys Drag Queen Cindy Pastel, welche wie die Filmfigur einen Sohn und eine Ehefrau hat. * Tim Curry lehnte die Rolle der Mitzy ab. * Die Eröffnungs- und Schlussszenen wurden beide am selben Tag gedreht. * Die Drag Queen im Friseurstuhl während des Abspanns ist Kostümdesigner Tim Chappel. * Die meisten Mitwirkenden am Film sind hin und wieder zu sehen. Kostümdesigner Lizzy Gadiner spielt die "freche" Putzfrau im Hotel, Regisseur Stephen Elliott ist der Türsteher. * Bill Hunter (Bob) drehte gleichzeitig "Muriels Hochzeit" und "Priscilla" und musste in verschiedenen Teilen des Landes mit verschieden langen Haaren und unterschiedlichem Bart arbeiten. * Aufgrund eines engen Zeitplans wurden viele Szenen gedreht, während die gesamte Crew im Bus unterwegs war. Da dieser aber sehr beengt war ist die Crew meist im Bild - versteckt hinter Kleidern und anderen Requisiten. english * In the video store is a poster for Frauds (1993), also directed by Stephan Elliott and also starring Hugo Weaving. * The line in the closing credits "Shown in Dragarama at select theatres" is a reference to some theatres using a mirror-ball and colored lighting during the "Finally" dance number. * The famous thong dress, which won the movie an Academy Award, cost only $7. * Hugo Weaving's character was based on Sydney drag-queen Cindy Pastel. who like the character has a son and female companion. * Tim Curry turned down the role of Mitzy. * The opening and closing scenes were both filmed on the same day. * The drag-queen in the barber's chair during the closing credits, is actually costume designer Tim Chappel. * Most of the crew can be seen in the movie at some point. Costumer designer Lizzy Gardiner played the "Naughty" maid at the hotel, and director Stephan Elliott was the doorman. * Bill Hunter was filming Muriel's Wedding (1994) and Priscilla at the same time, each requiring him to have different length hair, beard and to be in different parts of the country. * Due to a heavy filming schedule, lots of filming was done while the entire crew was on the road. But because the bus was such a small set, there was no room for the crew. As such in many scenes, they are actually in shot, hiding under clothes and other props. français * Dans le magasin visuel est une affiche pour Frauds (1993), également dirigée par Stephan Elliott et tenir le premier rôle également le tissage de Hugo. * La ligne dans la fermeture crédite « montré dans Dragarama aux théâtres choisis » est une référence à quelques théâtres en utilisant une miroir-boule et à éclairage coloré pendant « enfin » le nombre de danse. * La robe célèbre de lanière, qui a gagné le film une récompense d'académie, coût seulement $7. * Le caractère de tissage de Hugo a été basé sur le pastel de Cindy de traîner-reine de Sydney. qui comme le caractère a un compagnon de fils et de femelle. * Le cari de Tim a tourné vers le bas le rôle de Mitzy. * Les scènes toutes les deux d'ouverture et de fermeture ont été filmées dessus le même jour. * La traîner-reine dans la chaise de coiffeur pendant la fermeture crédite, est réellement concepteur Tim Chappel de costume. * La majeure partie du servir d'équipier peut être vue dans le film à un certain point. Le concepteur Lizzy Gardiner de Costumer a joué la bonne « vilaine » à l'hôtel, et directeur Stephan Elliott était le doorman. * Le chasseur de facture était Wedding de Muriel de pelliculage (1994) et Priscilla en même temps, chacun exigeant de lui d'avoir les cheveux différents de longueur, barbe et d'être dans différentes parties du pays. * En raison d'un programme de pelliculage important, un bon nombre de pelliculage a été fait tandis que les entiers servent d'équipier étaient sur la route. Mais parce que l'autobus était un si petit ensemble, il n'y avait aucune pièce pour le servir d'équipier. En tant que tels dans beaucoup de scènes, elles sont réellement ont dedans tiré, se cachant sous des vêtements et d'autres appui verticaux. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Academy Awards' 1995 **Best Costume Design: Lizzy Gardiner, Tim Chappel *'Australian Film Institute' 1994 **Best Achievement in Costume Design: Lizzy Gardiner, Tim Chappel **Best Achievement in Production Design: Owen Paterson *'BAFTA Awards' 1995 **Best Costume Design: Lizzy Gardiner, Tim Chappel **Best Make Up/Hair: Cassie Hanlon, Angela Conte, Strykermeyer *'Chlotrudis Awards' 1995 **Best Movie *'GLAAD Media Awards' 1995 **Outstanding Film *'Seattle International Film Festival' 1994 **Best Actor: Terence Stamp **Best Film Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:008.jpg Tommy-76 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:1994 Kategorie:Australien_-_Australia_-_Australie